The Coven House
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: *Complete*Snape is involved with a daring plot to steal a dangerous weapon from his master Lord Voldemort. The Weapon? A 5 yr old girl trained as a dark witch. Will Snape be willing to risk it all? Review mine and I will yours!!
1. Journeys

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so be gentle. It follows the (well-used plot) of following Snape as he finds a conscience through a child. I won't continue it unless I have reviews. *hint hint* Please, I need feed back!! Special thanks to my loyal house-elf Babbitt!! Love ya much.  
  
Disclaimer: J. K Rowlings owns the Harry Potter universe but I have Snape bound and gagged in my closet. Don't worry, I take him out and play with him every night. *smiles*  
  
  
  
"Every great decision creates ripples__like a huge boulder dropped in a  
  
lake. The ripples merge, rebound off the banks in unforseeable ways.  
  
The heavier the decision, the larger the waves, the more uncertain the  
  
consequences.__ Ben Aaronvitch"  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
"You start...and it's like starting a stone,  
  
You sit quietly on top the hill and  
  
Away the stone goes, starting others..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Journeys  
  
The home was large and uninviting. It was hidden away in some dark corner of the forest where few people were brave enough to venture, even in the daylight. Once and a while a couple trekked through the woods to deliver supplies or food to the house. Sometimes they were leading others to the house but the others were rarely seen again. In the small village on the edge of the woods, the people gossiped in small, contained groups about the goings on in the woods but never had the courage to undertake the endeavor of finding out the truth.  
  
Drucilla Dawson had always thought the mediaeval fear to be very assuming and presently, she smiled reassuringly at the elderly store-keeper who had warned her about going ons of the woods. "I'm sure I'll be find. I have protection."  
  
The lady smiled as she placed the parcels into the large brown box. "Ah, I see." She was looking past her towards the store's entrance.  
  
Drucilla turned and smiled.  
  
Severus Snape had entered the store and rested against the frame. He was wearing Muggle clothes and had his ebony hair pulled into a pony-tail. He was donning a dark gray trench coat that flowed down to his calves. His shirt was the same color tucked into black pants that had a gray line down either side of his legs. He was wearing a solid sliver ring on his left hand. He almost looked normal, Dru thought and the idea brought on a giggle, well, normal for Severus.  
  
"Quite the gentleman I bet," the lady said, her Irish eyes smiling. "But not so in bed...."  
  
"I wouldn't know." She replied, sliding the box into her arms. She turned to Snape and gave him a confused look.  
  
Snape smirked, a seldom occurrence. In fact, Dru was sure she could count all the times she had seen him smiled on one hand. "Let me get that." He had taken the box long before she had time to resist. He was heading for the car.  
  
She followed him out, brushing away the folds of her scarlet and purple dress. She straighten her hair and grinned at him.  
  
He leaned over and pulled a strain of her blond hair out of it's bun to hang over her crystal blue eyes. She stared into his black eyes and hesitated for a moment before reaching her hand behind his head and pulling the pony tail out, making his hair fall over his face. He looked slightly annoyed, but his smile remained.  
  
"Come on," He said, jerking his head to the side. The black locks flew away from his eyes.  
  
Drucilla laughed again as he opened the door for her. She glanced him fiddle with the ring on his hand. "How long where you wear that?" She asked.  
  
Snape ignored the question.  
  
"Severus," She began. "Melanie is dead."  
  
Snape shot her an icy glare as he entered the car and turned it on. She sighed and accepted the silence. He'd never forget Melanie, she knew that, but half of her wanted to scream at him to move on. There was nothing wrong in moving on, not when someone was there who could love you just as much as your wife had. She felt blood flood her cheeks. She hated the way he tortured himself everyday. She knew he blamed himself for what had happened to Melanie. It made her so angry to believe there was no way she could convince him to forgive himself. That's just the way he was, too proud for his own good. She shook her head.  
  
Severus and Melanie's story was one of those tragic love stories you read and never want to believe possible. The affair had been star-crossed from the start, even back when they had gone to Hogwarts as students. Maybe it didn't last because of his pride or maybe because of Melanie's own demons but it didn't last. They went their own ways, content to file their affair away as 'what could have been.' But Fate had another plan.  
  
It was in Voldemort's service that they met again. Severus Snape was positioned as one of the Lord Voldemort's powerful companions, posed even to be his heir apparent. Snape was ruthless, cunning, and untouchable by both jealous Death Eaters and Aurors. He was in his prime. Nothing could change that.  
  
Except Melanie coming back. She was one of Voldemort's assassins and many lovers. At first they avoided each other but the love they had tried to bury was still there. They couldn't escape it as soon a dangerous love affair began. Voldemort was a jealous lover but that fact seemed to have slipped both there minds. They were fools and Drucilla never would have believed it all happened if she hadn't been a witness to it.  
  
The paramours met every chance they could. They hid away and spent nights together while during the day, they served their Master faithfully. Snape continued to gain esteem with Voldemort. But Snape's new found power brought enemies and his new found love brought him something he hadn't had before: a weakness. Another Death Eater exploited that weakness.  
  
One night, after Severus had left his wife to do his Master's bidding, the Death Eater entered and attacked Melanie. Melanie was beaten, tortured and raped repeatedly. The Cruciatus Curse broke her mind and she was left blinded, insane and pregnant.  
  
A baby girl was born nine months later. Melanie committed suicide before the child had been weaned. The girl was never named but turned over to Voldemort as he saw fit. The girl was the tie from that cursed past to the tormented present and to the secret of the house.  
  
Drucilla turned her attention away from the story to study the road. That simple, dirt road was the only way towards one of Voldemort's most dangerous weapons. It was sheer craziness of that revelation that made Drucilla laugh every time she considered it. There were thirteen of them that made up the secret that could shift the tide of Voldemort' war, six children, and seven adult keepers. The child was one of those children; she came from a familiar history as the rest of the kids there. Every one of them had been born to Death Eaters, be it through a rape, marriage or mere breeding. The keepers were trusted and skilled followers of Voldemort. Its sole purpose was to establish the next generation of Voldemort's empire. They were called the "Coven."  
  
The Coven House came into view. "One thing I never understood, Master hates Muggles yet he makes everyone involved in this dress in their clothing." Snape said to break the silence.  
  
"He wants us to maintain an air of amenity with the outside village."  
  
"Since when does he wants us friends with those..." Severus stopped himself. Something crossed his black eyes. It was clear even in his unreadable eyes; it was disgust.  
  
She looked at him beneath her bangs. She had noticed that loathing swelling inside him for some time. It was a change that he was undergoing. His once assured gait and snide comments had lacked the fire that was his trademark. He had lacked it for a long time, since Melanie had died. He had changed, becoming even more reserved and jaded then usual. There was only one thing that sparked that fire and still allowed him some semblance of unblemished youthfulness.  
  
"Alchemy!"  
  
Alchemy was the girl child now bounding out of the house calling to him as excitedly as he was to her. She had wild black curls that framed her delicate burnished face. Her eyes were dark gray, almost black and they hid a world of power in them. She was already a powerful witch, despite her young age. Her eyes always frightened Drucilla and she had to force herself to remember she was just a child. Alchemy's slender arms were spread out wide as he swooped to pick her up. The calm of the forest was interrupted by the girl's giggling.  
  
Drucilla enjoyed watching Alchemy and 'Sevie.' They looked innocent, like a family. The girl was named after Severus. Alchemy had been Severus' nickname in school because of his skill with potions. He had passed it on to the baby girl but only because she didn't have a name. The Coven's rules were strict and unyielding, a child was baptized into Voldemort's service at age five. They received the name when they became seven. When they reached the age of nine, they became apprentices to Death Eaters.  
  
"Sevie! Sevie!" Alchemy was chanting. "My Sevie!"  
  
"That's right." He replied. "Now, gimme a big hug..."  
  
Drucilla started laughing already knowing by heart that game. Alchemy threw her arms about his neck and squeezed. Severus made choking noises before pretended to scramble for air.  
  
"My turn!" Alchemy said. Severus complied and soon Alchemy was calling for 'Hair! Hair!'  
  
Two of the Coven Sires had come out to greet them. Sires were the men who had fathered the children of the Coven (with the exception of Alchemy.) Four of the Coven adults were Sires, the other three were whet nurses. Only one of the women had actually been a mother, to twins that were now were Coven.  
  
Declan, the taller Sire and father to the twins, was already unpacking the car and complaining about having to live as Muggles. Liam, his friend, was mocking him casually as he flirted with Drucilla.  
  
"I'm going to be five!" Alchemy said proudly to Severus.  
  
Drucilla saw Severus' smile fade for a moment. She saw the familiar battle going on with his features. He recovered quickly. His smirk returned as he trailed his hand over her face lightly. It barely touched her face and she giggled. It was a habit and Alchemy loved it.  
  
"You two are staying for her baptismal?" Declan said, pulling Alchemy from Snape's hands. "You two are all she was talking about."  
  
"I have business back at London." Snape said.  
  
And as quickly as Snape had proved he was human, he disproved it by becoming his stoic usual self. "He's my ride." She said.  
  
Alchemy looked concerned. "Please, Sevie. Please...stay ."  
  
Severus stared at her with a look of defeat clouding his face. He was already a goner, playfully Drucilla began to count, 5...4...3...2...  
  
"Alright." Snape relented. "We'll stay the night."  
  
"Yea!!" Alchemy said bouncing out of Declan's arms and running into the House. Liam and Declan followed her into the house. Drucilla and Snape trailed. 


	2. What you are

"I once thought there was no right or wrong,  
  
Or black and white...  
  
I once thought there were only shades of gray  
  
But then I met you and I realized  
  
There is such a thing as pure evil."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What you are  
  
There weren't words to describe the Coven. Everything was quiet and orderly without the normal chaos that followed children around. The kids were dressed in solid black uniforms with a dark blue strip on their arms that denoted a 'rank.' Declan's twins were playing with their mother, Isabel. They were a boy and girl, seven years old.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Snape." Mayon, the boy said.  
  
Radella, the girl parroted him. "Hello, Mr. Snape."  
  
Isabel looked up and smiled. "Hello, Severus, Dru." She turned and called to the children. Drucilla kneeled and met each child with a big hug. Snape resigned himself to nodding at each adult as they entered.  
  
"Hello Garridan." The eldest child, 13 and the student of the Sire Alistair. "Ophelia, how are you darling." Nine year old girl and Liam's student. She just smiled and hugged the little boy who was a year older then Alchemy. He was Liam's child and was known simply as "Blade." In the Coven, Alchemy's name was "Kali." Snape had already greeted the two other Sires: Alistair, Ian. Elizabeth and Charlotte, the other two nurses had come out to greet them. It was early morning so Drucilla helped out with the regular chores of the day. Snape shut himself away in a study to some of the ancient books in the library. Around noon, Alistair brought him a lunch and they spent the evening talking about the future of the Coven. Alistair was astute and caught Snape's troubled mind.  
  
"May I tell you something, Severus." Alistair said carefully.  
  
"You appear to be set on it."  
  
"You have great abilities, Snape." Alistair said careful. "Don't get caught up on names or in a bout of conscience." He continued after a pause. "These kids, these women, Drucilla, me, Liam, Declan and all those people who are fighting against us; none of them matter. Only the power matters. That's what we are all after aren't we? Even those fools who think our Master and us are out for no good. You are a superior wizard, Severus, and you have been one of most favored of Lord Voldemort's. You already have the power every one in this house clamors for. Don't throw it away."  
  
Snape looked at Alistair carefully. He took a sip of his tea and nodded. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
"I'm serious. You are walking a dangerous close line." Alistair leaned forward and put his hand and Snape's arm, over the Dark Mark. "I'm telling you as friend. Don't forget what this stands for."  
  
Severus looked down at the hand covering his sleeve.  
  
His room was abandon when Snape entered it. Outside it was storming and in the far room , the baby was screaming. Snape was walking across the room carefully. The floor was slippery. He called to his wife. Melanie wasn't answering. Each step he took was deliberate but wary. He tried to fight the fear that was growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Melanie?" He called.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape swung around but it was Drucilla staring at him concerned. She was holding the baby in her arms. She had quieted down the babe but she was shivering. "Where is Melanie?"  
  
Snape leaned down and slid his hands across the floor and stared at the dark red liquid on his fingers. It was blood. He looked up to the bedroom, the door was cracked and he could see the figure through the crack.  
  
"She finally did it." He said stoically. "She finally killed herself."  
  
Drucilla began to sob uncontrollably. He turned around and took her into his arms, cradling her. He tried to beckon tears but they would not come and he hated himself for it. Deep, in the pit of his stomach, Severus felt sick. It was because of him, she was dead. It was because him being who he was that made those little streams of blood silk through the house. His left arm began to hurt. Lord Voldemort was calling. Without a second thought, he released Drucilla and disapparated.  
  
"I know exactly what it stands for, Alistair." He said in a way that told the Sire the conversation was over.  
  
  
  
The evening crept lazily over the Coven House and bathed the house's gray, worn woodwork in a stale white. Snape's mood hadn't improved through out the day. He slipped away, finding solace in the isolation of the house's roof to watch the sunset. The sky was purple, gold, red, and blue hues that stretched out over the horizon like angel wings. It was quiet and warm and Snape liked it. He was almost at peace. Snape smiled ruefully. It had been a long time since he had been at peace. There were times he doubted it existed at all. He let his mind wander, recounting days at school with days only recently passed and was awed about how quickly the journey had took from there to here. He watched the sun.  
  
Whatever was missing must have escaped gradually, he reasoned. It must have been slow and methodical transforming him from able youth with grandiose dreams of the future to a man who could barely contain his stomach.  
  
Snape stomach turned painfully and caused him to flinch. He cursed his sickness and wondered how long he'd been suffering through that too. Everything had changed in his world and had forgotten to tell him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and thought about his school days, hoping that taking of his mind off the illness would allow him some respite. It was hard to believe that just seven years ago he had been a top student of Hogwarts. As a student, as much as a man, he was quiet but adept, reserved but intelligent. He kept few companions and ever fewer friends but to those select few he was fiercely loyal. He was governed by his own moral code that often alienated people, not that it mattered at all to him. Severus Snape knew even back then what he wanted: Power. Nothing would stand in his way, he would had determined that long before he even entered school and he had the discipline to follow through. It was the reason he and Melanie had first parted.  
  
Ambition was his greatest strength and his strongest foe. His ambition had drove Melanie away and had led him to a young wizard named Silas Malfoy who in turned led him to a recluse named Tom Riddle who promised the world (and delivered.) It had led him to power alright at the price of his soul.  
  
He suddenly rebuked his ideas, bringing his mind into focus. Discipline coupled with ambition were his strengths and he played on them. He had to make sacrifices in his vie for power, regardless of the consequences. He flexed his left arm which proudly bore the Dark Mark- given to him by his Master, Lord Voldemort himself. He was wanted what he had always endeavored to be: strong, and powerful. People feared him, even Silas who had introduced him to the power feared his wrath.  
  
Snape shook his head, assured. This was the path he decided for himself. He was Voldemort's best for a reason. He was loyal without question.  
  
"I am a Death Eater." He mused to himself, to reaffirm his decision to himself.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Snape turned. The Sires were staring at him with devilish grins on their faces.  
  
"Alistair said you were feeling down." Ian began, vainly attempting to wipe the grin off his face.  
  
Liam continued. "So how about a little Muggle baiting?"  
  
Snape forced the doubts out of his mind. "Lead the way."  
  
They disapparated in a fury of laughter. 


	3. Pray for us Sinners

"Hail Mary, full of grace blessed are thou among women  
  
and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.  
  
Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners  
  
Now and at the hour of our deaths."  
  
Chapter 3:Pray for us Sinners  
  
Snape had to admire the beauty of the church. It was raining here and it covered the building in a veil of mystery. No wonder Muggles came here in times of trouble. The light, even the moon's, cast a gentle glow on the church's stained glass windows.  
  
Beneath his mask, Snape smiled ruefully. If peace could be found on earth, perhaps it could be found here. Maybe that's why their were people who could devote their entire lives to the service of that Muggle he was staring at now. It was a male that looked beaten and dying; he was impaled to a cross. Such an odd scene to have in a place of peace, Snape thought he stood transfixed on the crucifix. He met the relic's eyes. The Muggle was wearing thorns on his brow and tiny droplets of blood formed beneath the crown, the eyes were clouded and deep but strangely those eyes were at peace.  
  
Snape looked away suddenly. He hated the statue and raised his wand to destroy the Muggle deity but any curse died before they reached his lips. It was useless to curse the crucifix. The deity and its power, if it had any, were as untouchable and elusive as the peace he was seeking. Snape took one long last look at it before turning and fleeing, feeling suddenly very convicted and (although he scorned the idea) unworthy to be in the relic's presence. He felt foolish about avoiding the statue's gaze but something about it was fierce and terrifying. It made him feel uneasy. This uncertainty was swallowed in manufactured anger as Snape released his rage on the convent nuns. The Sires were enjoying tormenting the nuns and having their way with them before dealing any form of a death blow. Snape deplored rape but had no problem with torture. He lazily played with the Cruciatus Curse and other various forms of illusions. The nun he toyed with writhed under the pain, muttering prayers in English into Latin and back again form their pain-induced dementia.  
  
That's right, Snape thought venomously, pray to a god for deliverance. Pray for a quick death! Pray to your idol of plaster and paint and see if he saves you! Pray against me!  
  
Snape's thoughts weren't coherent, all at once he was attacking the Muggle woman who didn't even to deserve to live, her plaster deity who made him feel condemned, and third, an unnamed creature- a monster that needed to be destroyed. The creature destroyed and knew nothing else, it consumed humanity and balance and Snape swore to himself he'd destroy it or die trying.  
  
"Pray to you god to save you." He sneered before muttering 'Crucio' again.  
  
Snape felt something hit his arm and he spun around amused. He wasn't prepared for what was standing there. A boy was standing his ground defiantly, his hands gripping a makeshift club. He was short and surprisingly young. He could have only been about three years older then Alchemy. His frame was painfully thin, a result of growing up in this poor convent. Messy, long blond hair flowed over his shoulders and were swept away from his hazel eyes which were cold and determined. He was a fighter, Snape thought cooly, eyeing the boy and if he didn't have to kill him, Snape would have liked him.  
  
The boy was foolish to face a man who towered over him in flowing robes and a mask. But his eyes were set in cold determination and he swung the club again.  
  
Snape grabbed the club as it slammed into his palm. He jerked the club away from the boy and threw it down. The boy was alarmed but didn't flee, instead he took a dive for another weapon. It was a piece of glass, Snape discovered too late. The boy aimed and threw it like a javelin. Snape hissed as it tore his skin and he recoiled to protect his arm. The boy had ran to the woman and covered her from Snape.  
  
A soft rapid, confused muttering came from them both. They were praying. The woman's eyes fluttered and closed. She died never saying anything but prayers. Snape had recovered and had turned back to the boy who was now praying alone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked. "No god will save you, you will die as you lived- cowering alone and in filth. So pray if you must but nothing will save you from death."  
  
"I am not praying for escape." The boy said softly. Snape met his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. "I am praying for you."  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Snape whispered without thinking.  
  
The boy crumbled noiselessly over the woman's body. It was cold and quiet now even with the rain pelting against the window pane. Severus walked to the couple and studied them with curiosity. The pain in his stomach groaned and flared up as he gaze into their eyes. They were calm and untroubled and Snape felt a pang of uncertainty rise up in his throat. It was looking at the elusive prize again and again Snape couldn't face it. Even death couldn't defeat it. Snape backed away as a wave of total fear swept over him.  
  
He was shaking uncontrollably now. He disapparated in a vain attempt to flee. He clutched his robes, pulling and clawing at his shroud. He couldn't breath and this caused his instincts to panicked and betray him. He has apparated somewhere and had broken into a frantic, mad run. He had to escape because he couldn't fight it.  
  
Finally cold air assaulted him face as he tore off his mask. He was back at the Coven's forest but he couldn't understand the sickness that had brought him here in his mad attempt to run from...what? He was running from the creature in the convent, from the monster he couldn't see or fight despite all his power.  
  
Snape stopped in his tracks as the revelation struck him. His monster was his power. The sickness in his stomach, the emptiness, and his lofty position as Death Eater; his power where all wrapped into one tangible sin and it was so clear to him he would have laughed at it. What had chased him had been his change. That had been the monster. It had been a gradual and as careful as the setting sun. No one notices the dusk if they didn't make an effort to, they accepted it when it was complete and called it night.  
  
It had grown in his stomach warm, protected and nourished on the lies Snape accepted and the deaths he caused. The change from man to monster, fell willed to automaton had not only been slow in coming but he had invited it! He, Severus Snape, had chose to become what he was: murderer, rapist, destroyer...Death Eater. The change had festered inside of him, coiled like a viper around his soul, eating and growing fat on his decaying humanity till all that was left was the perfect Death Eater, a creature too putrid for words, created in his master's image.  
  
Self-contempt and revulsion welled up in his throat while his stomach churned. Snape fell to his knees, gripping his stomach and coughing violently to expel all the decay of his shallow life from himself.  
  
After he had vomited, the pain in his stomach suddenly quelled but he felt empty inside and weary and still. A soft wind was blowing and it caressed his drenched face. He exhaled slowly allowing the cool wind to comfort him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
He wanted for a moment to ignore the voice, to forget everything including his name and to just remain lethargic. He would just remain as still as he could and maybe he'd become nothing but a ghost, a shade of his former disgusting self.  
  
"Severus, please?"  
  
He lifted his head slightly straining to identify the voice. It was all at once gentle and firm. It called his name again and he could feel the fear lacing the words. He seemed he could only conjure up was fear. He laughed scornfully, it was what he was good at. It called again.  
  
"I'm listening, Drucilla."  
  
"I saw you apparate, Drucilla began. "Are you okay? I saw you running, you looked so scared."  
  
He started to laugh again and Drucilla took a step back uneasily. He continued like a madman for a few moments, the laughter sweeping through like a banshee. Slowly, he rose wearily, kneeling laboriously as if each movement brought him pain. Drucilla searched his body for scar or wound but could see none, confused she met his tortured gaze as he turned to face her.  
  
"Scared?" He asked in his smooth, silky deep voice. "What is there possibly to be afraid of when every time I look at my reflection I see the monster people pray against."  
  
There was loathing in his voice that was unmistakable.  
  
"Your reflection should be enough to be scared of then."  
  
Drucilla saw Snape's mouth curl into a small, shallow smile. "Ah, I see." He mused.  
  
"But then again, if there are fears perhaps they could be redress," She ventured. "Perhaps something could be changed..."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Drucilla could see his curiosity and brainwashing struggling against themselves. For a minute, she considered her options. Before her was Severus Snape, one of Voldemort's most trusted and faithful servants. He was one of Voldemort's own bodyguards and personal aide countless times. If he chose to, he could destroy Drucilla without so much as a second thought.  
  
But he was also tortured right now. He was also once a teenaged boy called "Alchemy" who might have been quiet but was always loyal. He was always there when she needed him, even if she didn't want him to be. He was her friend. He was hurting. He was drowning in despair and it tore her apart... She wondered for a moment why but it came to her quickly. She loved him. She had for some time. Since before his and Melanie were married. That's why it tore her apart to see him like that.  
  
"Turn your back on Voldemort!" She found herself stammering. "Let go of the lies and deceit he has told you!"  
  
"Drucilla!" He said concerned and bewildered. He grabbed him and held her head to his chest protectively. "Stop! Don't say things like that...they'll hear you."  
  
"Let them hear me! I don't care what they can do. Allow me help you out of darkness."  
  
"What could you know of darkness like mine?" His voice was barely a whisper. "You don't understand what I have done or what I have sworn to upheld...any humanity I have left has been decayed and left hidden behind a mask."  
  
"Only cowards wear masks."  
  
He snorted like a defeated bull. "Perhaps your right." He was holding her tightly but for who's benefit was anyone's guess. He was gripping her shoulder for dear life. He looked so confused.  
  
She grasped his hands and met his eyes. "Let me help you, Severus." She had to tell him. There wouldn't be another chance. "I love you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can see the good in you struggling to get out."  
  
He stepped away from her while keeping a firm grasp on her hand. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Let's review...." He said hoarsely, all his struggling had worn him out. "You want me to betray my master, the one I swore to die for. To turn my back on everything I believed to be true because...you see the good in me." His tired eyes dimmed even more. Then, they lit up softly. "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
Drucilla felt relief flood her.  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned steadily and determined. "I want Alchemy out." His voice was cold and unyielding, a starch contrast to his stance a few moments later. "I don't want her to become like me."  
  
Drucilla's mind was already searching for options. "Alright. I know who to go to." She met his questioning face. "Dumbledore." A pained expression crossed his face. He knew he had hurt his former headmaster. "He is the one who told me to try and reach you. He said he knew in his heart you were good." She paused, then added, "Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand..."  
  
Snape almost smiled. His gripped tightened and he nodded like a child took to wait and let someone bigger and wiser take care of the situation. But he was relieved to have at least guidance on this journey. "Be careful." He whispered.  
  
"I will be. Just don't let go." 


	4. Beginning of Always

A/N: Thanks for the two reviews!! I promise more to come! As for those who are reading but not reviewing, come on!! It's not hard!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember tonight.. for it is the beginning of always. __ Source Unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Beginning of Always  
  
Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair as Drucilla recounted everything to him. She looked frightened and flushed and nervous beyond words. She kept pacing his chambers till she made him dizzy and he couldn't follow her with his eyes anymore.  
  
"....and he wants Alchemy out of Voldemort's grasps. But the Coven could never been reached by Aurors or anyone else for that matter. Its too protected by the Coven and Severus."  
  
"He couldn't show us a way in and out?"  
  
She shook her head. "He showed me how to get pass the charms and Apparate in the Forest but there are tools he doesn't even know about."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "So only that child can be saved...Very well. Both Severus and the girl will be smuggled out tonight. He won't be safe with his new found conscience. There isn't any other choice." His blue eyes were searching. "But we'll need help." He went to his desk and wrote a quick note.  
  
Drucilla leaned over and read it quickly. "Who is Vladimir Fenrir? And Gideon Mallory?"  
  
"A friend of mine and an Auror, one of the best?"  
  
She stared at him. "An Auror? You're going to turn Snape in?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up. "What I'll do is for the best, trust me."  
  
"I do. But will he?"  
  
Drucilla entered into the Coven House and smiled at Severus reassuringly. She admired how quickly he was able to recover and put a facade. He was a great actor.. He had already donned his black robes for the ceremony and had released his black hair over his face. He sat with Garridan discussing potions, back to his sneering, cynical self. He was holding his secretive composure.  
  
"How do you dilute the dragon's blood without losing potency?"  
  
Snape spoke behind his hand in his silky voice. "You have to bring it to a light boil." He slid out of his chair. "Excuse me."  
  
He pulled her into a corner room. He took her into his arms and kissed her. She melted into his arms before pulling away.  
  
"What about Melanie?" She asked.  
  
His expression was confused and distressed. "I'll always love her...but I owe you everything."  
  
"Is that why you kissed me?" Drucilla let her arms fall.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I want you to know, I'm not doing this to get something in return." She said. "I am doing this because you deserve a chance and so does she."  
  
He looked confused but grateful. He leaned down and touched her cheek. "If Melanie hadn't..."  
  
"I know." She trailed off. "We would have been great together." She paused then continued. "But it does not do to dwell on dreams... Now, listen because I need your help."  
  
Snape listened as she mapped out her grandiose plan to him. A simple plan really. The kind that was so rudimentary, he doubted it would work at all. Drucilla would take Alchemy after the ceremony while she was recovering and take her to a safe house. Snape would be sent out to search for her. He would return claiming to have killed her and the child was already dead. Drucilla would come for him later when everything was sorted out.  
  
He shook his head, he wanted to tell Drucilla something but Ian entered.  
  
Ian grinned, "I hate to stop what you were doing, but the Ceremony is beginning."  
  
The children were standing in front of their Keepers as they formed a circle. Alchemy stood in the middle of the circle looking confused but excited. Alistair and Snape stood before her. Garridan and Liam stood on either side of her. Drucilla stood just outside the circle, as a witness.  
  
"Child, Master Snape and I are going to ask you a few questions, answer them truthfully." Alistair said in a serious voice. "Do you understand?"  
  
She had practiced for the ceremony all her short life. "I am ready, Coven Sire."  
  
A five year old, Drucilla thought bitterly, she is barely old enough to talk and here she is signing her life over because she was trained too. Drucilla glanced at the children of the Coven. They were all serious faced and still, unlike children. They were all intelligent beyond words but they had been engineered for this. They were the perfect weapon in the making. She only hoped that it could be reversed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Alchemy bit her lip. "I am the Coven."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A Prue blood."  
  
"What are Muggles?"  
  
She made a disgusted face. "Rats!!!"  
  
"And Mud bloods?"  
  
"Rats too!!"  
  
"What do we do to Rats?"  
  
"We kill them."  
  
Drucilla watched Severus close his eyes, struggling. Hold on, she whispered, just wait.  
  
Snape stepped forward and looked down at Alchemy with cold, unyielding. He took his robe and pushed them behind him. "I am Master Snape, servant of Lord Voldemort. I am willing to die for my Master- are you?"  
  
Alchemy offered her wrists to him. "I am."  
  
"Then let it be." Snape ordered.  
  
Garridan and Liam took Alchemy's arms and held her tight. Alistair walked forward and instructed Snape to take her head. Severus kneeled and put his hands on Alchemy's face.  
  
This wasn't part of what Alchemy practiced and she began to frail but their grips were too tight on her. She instead looked into Severus' eyes pleadingly.  
  
"Sevie?" She muttered. "What is going to happened?" She was trusting him to save her from trouble. It tore Snape apart inside but he kept his composure just barely.  
  
Snape let her go and took her hands. "Whatever happens...just don't let go of my hand."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Alistair had walked behind her. He slipped Alchemy's robe off her left shoulder blade. Slowly, he placed his hand over the bone. "Morsmorde!"  
  
Alchemy screamed as the Dark Mark was burned into her frail skin. She gripped Snape's hand but never let go. Drucilla had to turn away. The children were watching with a sense of awe and pride. Another of their number had joined their Master.  
  
Alchemy had stopped screaming and was exhausted. When Garridan and Liam finally released her, she collapsed into Snape's arms. He hugged her firmly, unable or unwilling to let her go. He carried her to a dark room to recover. He stayed with her till everyone else had gone to sleep. Then he stepped out of the room and went for a walk.  
  
He stepped out into the cool night. He looked up and sighed heavily. "Its begins." 


	5. Road to Hell

"People say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.  
  
Why? Do they believe there is a shortage of bad ones?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Road to Hell  
  
  
  
Lily Potter smiled as she placed Harry into the bed. His fat, round face was peaceful. It had not been so earlier when she had struggled to get him out of the tub and into his night gown. She yawned and wrapped her arms around herself. Kissing her son one last time, she went down stairs where James had just invited someone else in. Earlier that evening, Dumbledore had contacted them with a request. She and James had agreed before even hearing the request. They trusted him and whatever he needed in these uncertain times they would do.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was at the door and she swept in, closing the door behind her. "James, its good to see you again."  
  
"And you McGonagall." He said. "Lily should be down any moment."  
  
"I trust Albus told you what to expect?" She asked.  
  
"He had." Said a voice from the back room. It startled Minerva who already seemed jumpy. The man was tall and handsome, with dark brown hair and rich brown eyes and a fierce expression that belied his true demeanor.  
  
"Headmaster Fenrir, you scared me." She scolded after she had recovered.  
  
Vladimir smiled. He was the Headmaster of Hecate Academy, an orphanage and school for wizards in America and sister school of Hogwarts. "I am sorry McGonagall. But I was just talking with Mallory when I heard you come in."  
  
"Gideon's here?"  
  
"I am." Gideon Mallory was exquisite-looking. He was pale and had white hair cut perfectly framing his narrow face and calm blue eyes. He was dressed in a loose fitting tunic and trousers. Once known as Gideon Malfoy, he was the eldest brother of Lucius and Silas Malfoy who were known advocates of Lord Voldemort but nobody could prove it. Gideon had shunned his family name and adopted a life with the Aurors. He was responsible for some of the most successful captures of Death Eaters although he was known for his 'lax' methods. He never killed unless he had to, which among Aurors were more of an exception then a rule. He was also a close friend of Vladimir Fenrir. "But Drucilla is late."  
  
James shot him a distrusting glare. "That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"On the contrary," Gideon said cooly. "It means she is late."  
  
Lily walked to the fireplace in her front room, staring into the intense flames. She ran her fingers through her wild red hair. "She'll be here. Severus wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her."  
  
Gideon snorted angrily. "And you trust a Death Eater."  
  
"No." Lily said fiercely. "I trust Severus."  
  
"Let us pray you are right." Gideon whispered.  
  
"She is gone!"  
  
Isabel's voice cut through the night. Alistair, Ian, and Liam were the first to met her outside of Alchemy's room. Declan slipped out of Charlotte's room, both scrambling to dress. Isabel shot an icy glare at Declan before motioning for Elizabeth and Garridan to keep the children in their rooms. Alistair's eyes narrowed as he searched the group.  
  
"Where's Severus?" He muttered.  
  
"Right here." Snape murmured and he descended the stairs, fastening his cloak around his neck. He looked at Alistair with a calm, dangerous look. "Who is missing?"  
  
"The child and Drucilla." Ian said, holding open the door to Alchemy's room.  
  
Snape entered and studied the room. He sensed Alistair staring at him. Alistair was a smart man. He read people and Snape didn't trust him. He walked over to the bed where they had laid Alchemy to recover. The sheets were strewn as the girl had struggled and squirmed all night. There were blood stains on the white sheets.  
  
"She couldn't have Apparated." Liam was saying. "Severus, you placed those charms on the forest yourself didn't you?"  
  
"That's right." Alistair said in a low, treacherous voice. "You did."  
  
"She didn't Apparate." Snape said as he swept across the room. He leaned against the window sill. He was staring into the forest. "She wouldn't risk going against the charms, not with an injured child."  
  
Alistair looked murderous. "I'll go looking for her."  
  
"No," Snape replied. "I will. She sees you and there is no telling what will happen to the child. Voldemort would be...disappointed if we lose both a child and one of his harem."  
  
Alistair knew Voldemort fancied Drucilla above most of his lovers. He forced a nod. "You have a hour, Severus."  
  
Snape didn't acknowledge him. He turned and traveled into the forest with the darkness swallowing his outline.  
  
Alistair waited until he was certain Severus was gone. "I'll be back."  
  
"Where are you going Alistair?" Liam asked.  
  
"To follow him." Alistair said, pulling on his cloak. "I don't trust him."  
  
"But Lord Voldemort-"  
  
"Has probably already been betrayed Drucilla and Severus."  
  
Snape forced himself to keep a steady pace until he was sure he was out of eye shot of the Coven. He broke into a troubled dash as soon as he felt confident the forest had cloaked him. Alistair was clever and more then likely he was already following him which meant the plan had changed. "Drucilla!"  
  
"I'm over here, Severus."  
  
Snape maneuvered her way towards her. His mind was racing and he was sure his doubt was written on his face. He calculated the time in his head it would take for Drucilla to take Alchemy away and return before the Coven tore the woods apart looking for them. Alistair wouldn't stop until he had her body. Snape searched his options and none seemed good. Then, it occurred to him. Alistair would have bodies. But he didn't have a lot of time.  
  
Drucilla was asking him what was wrong, standing over Alchemy with her wand out.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
He stopped and studied her in the moon light. Drucilla was huddled by a fire, which cracked and hissed but, thankfully, caused no smoke. Her hair was framing her face and it glistened in the pale light. It was sharply contrasted to Alchemy's wild black hair. The child was sleeping under a potion by the fire. Both were pale and shivering.  
  
I'm risking my life for them, Snape thought suddenly as he memorized the moment, I've killed women by far more beautiful and children younger yet for these two I am risking everything. These two women...if this had been another time they could have been my family.  
  
"There has been a change of plans," He said casually, straining to keep any concern far from his voice. "You're going. I'm not."  
  
She panicked. "Why not?"  
  
"Alistair suspects something...I have to stay to keep him at bay." She had begun to stammer. He held her arms firmly but lovingly. "Drucilla, listen to me. I'll be alright...its you and Alchemy I'm worried about."  
  
"We can go to Dumbledore..."  
  
"He doesn't know Alistair...He and the others won't stop hunting me if they believe I have betrayed them." He lifted her head. "Go. If I can, I swear I'll find you."  
  
"I can come back...after she is safe...I can..." Drucilla was crying, clutching on to Alchemy as if she too would slip from her grasps. She had been so close... "I can..."  
  
"Swear to me you won't!" Snape hissed, concerned.  
  
They looked into each others eyes, both of them imagining for a moment they really were the story book family. Father, Mother, and child; there was nothing more beyond this moment and nothing before it. Snape leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Everything will be alright." He assured her. But she didn't hear a word that he said. She was too afraid. He looked around him, wondering and wishing for the impossible and rebuking himself for becoming so foolish over this child and this woman...  
  
Had this been any other time, He thought to himself, any other time....  
  
"Drucilla, I swear to you, I will find you both. I will. Just survive this okay? Swear to me..."  
  
"I...swear." She murmured.  
  
"Whatever ..." He said, kneeling down and studying Alchemy. He brushed his hand over her sleeping face. He leaned closer and pulled away, deciding against kissing her. "Whatever happen, don't let go."  
  
Drucilla nodded and disappeared, leaving Snape alone in the moonlight.  
  
James Potter had pulled her into the living room. Drucilla was shaking and ghostly pale. Minerva and Gideon had taken off their cloaks and thrown them around her and the trembling child she was clutching to her chest. It took both James and Vladimir to finally coax Drucilla to release the girl. Lily entered the room bringing Drucilla a warm cup of tea before taking the girl upstairs to dress her in something warmer.  
  
Dumbledore had arrived shortly before Drucilla and was currently trying to make sense of her prating.  
  
"Breath slowly...angel...that its, catch your breath." Dumbledore soothed. "Now tell me. What happened?"  
  
"Alistair found out, somehow he found out...or he suspected something." She shook her head vigorously. "I don't remember what he said, he just kept asking me to swear to him...I promised him I'd stay away..."  
  
"Angel? What happened?"  
  
"He sent me away. He's there all by himself...you don't know Alistair, he is ruthless. And he hates him, he's jealous...Sev is in trouble."  
  
"He can take care of himself, Drucilla." He said, holding her head in his lap. He looked up as Lily entered the room.  
  
"Albus...you need to see this."  
  
"Whatever happens...don't let go of my hand..." Drucilla was muttering as she rocked.  
  
He saw the uncertainty in Lily's eyes. She wasn't one to scare easily. He nodded reluctantly and eased away from Drucilla. He laid her head down and let her head rest on the sofa where she curled up and closed her eyes to sleep. Dumbledore followed Lily to her bedroom where James, Gideon, Vladimir, and Minerva had already formed a circle around the bed.  
  
The girl was sleeping on her stomach. Lily had begun to dress in one of James' shirt, half the buttons were undone and caused the shirt to hang off of slender frame. It had fallen past her left should blade. A large, blistered Dark Mark glistened from her tender brown skin. The snake curled around the skull with it's head at the base of her neck. It was healing fast.  
  
"What does it mean?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward and touched the Mark. As he touched the Mark, he felt a sudden chill followed by an incredible heat that burned him. He recoiled quickly, his fingers burned. He rubbed them tenderly. "I don't know..."  
  
"I do. It means she is sworn to the Death Eaters." Gideon explained, his eyes were set on the sleeping child. "She was conceived, born and raised surrounded by Death Eaters; there is no telling what she represents, what she is capable of. She was created to be the perfect Death Eater, Voldemort's own." He looked up. "She is evil, Dumbledore, surely you can sense it as well as I."  
  
Dumbledore refused to admit the change he had felt once the child entered. The air around her had become stale and chilly. Her very being seemed sinister as if darkness itself fled to surround her like a cloak. She was a child, he reminded himself, and what evil Voldemort had instilled in her could be redress. Or, at least, he hoped so.  
  
"Destroy the seed of evil or it will grow up to be your ruin." Gideon warned.  
  
Snape knew Alistair wouldn't stop till he had a body and that is exactly what Snape would give him. He Apparated back at the convent. It was still now, quiet. The bodies wouldn't be discovered till morning. He crept to the couple on the floor. His last victims laid as he had left them, basking in that unattainable peace. He stared at the woman who had suffered the Cruciatus Curse and to the boy who had prayed for him. Both had their eyes closed and appeared sleeping soundly, ignoring him. He was dumbstruck and a small, awed smile crept over his features. Their deity had saved them.  
  
He leaned down and took the boy's body into his arms. The stiffness of death was setting in but the body curled into his arms. "Perhaps this is of some comfort, you may yet save a life." He whispered in his ear.  
  
He entered the main chapel and turned to face the crucifix. It was different now, it's expression welcoming. Snape walked to it and kneeled. He bowed his head, beckoning the deity's attention to the body, like an offering. "I don't know if your real or not or if you even existed at all but if you posses half the power the Muggles believe you have, then please let this work. I know I am the last man on earth that is worthy to ask you for something but aren't people like me the ones the Muggles say you helped? Alchemy...she is just a girl, a little kid. Please let this work." Snape's voice broke a few times while he spoke but he didn't care. He remained staring at the crucifix for a long time not knowing what to expect. It didn't move or change but something was different. Snape realized it a moment later. He believe the child would live; he had hope and that was the miracle. Silently, he Disapparated. 


	6. Fatal Decisions

"It is a power stronger than will. Could a stone escape from the laws of  
  
gravity? Impossible. Impossible, for evil to form an alliance with good.  
  
__ Isidore Ducasse Lautreamont"  
  
Chapter 6: Fatal Decision   
  
Dumbledore could feel the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him. They were staring at him in expectation, waiting to hear some word of guidance. He tried to think, slowing his breath, and forcing himself to remain calm and rationally. He didn't take his eyes off the girl child. She had curled up, tucking her knees under her chin. She looked so innocent lying there. He couldn't imagine her any other way then that sleeping juvenile he saw now. Such a young creature, Gideon couldn't be right about her, he couldn't be. She couldn't be the evil he swore she was.  
  
A memory stirred. Dumbledore saw a night years old. He was fighting for his life against a seventh year student. The boy had been both talented and hateful, skilled and vengeful. He could still see the boy and hear his voice shouting at him insanely.  
  
"I'm unbeatable." The boy's face was twisted in rage as he swore. "Soon everyone will know my name!"  
  
Dumbledore had beaten Tom Riddle but allowed him to live. He had believed that none of his ranting would amount to anything. He had believed that Riddle would snap out of it. He had hesitated then and hundreds had died for it. Could he afford to make that mistake again? Was he even willing to make that mistake again?  
  
"I heard a story once, from Mad-Eye." Dumbledore realized that Gideon had ushered everyone out of the room leaving them alone. He closed and locked the door and began to inch closer to the bed. "The Ministry has safe houses for Aurors around the country. Places we can go to sleep, eat and get medical help and feel safe." He sat on the bed. "It was All Saint's Day- I was in Belfast with the Longbottoms, and Clare...you remember my wife don't you?" His face darkened. "My God, I'll never forget that night. It'll be five years this year. The Death Eaters struck. We never will know how many of them attacked but the damage was extensive. Countless Aurors were attacked and killed, our entire force was cut in half. Spies in the Ministry sprang up all over...one of them, Liam Kent was with us in Belfast. Clare never stood a chance, nor did the baby boy she carried." Gideon's face darkened as he struggled to control his features. "But it was Moody that suffered the blunt end. He was  
in the Ministry when they attacked. Hundreds of innocents were killed and tortured. Moody struggled to remain conscience...that is when he saw him. A boy, barely eight or nine, was walking through the Ministry's corridors. Moody said the boy didn't say anything and at first he though he was a kid of one of the workers. Then the boy moved. No Auror stood a chance against this boy...he was ruthless, refusing to use magic when swords and daggers he carried laced with poison would do. Moody said that as the boy took his eye, he whispered something to him. `Don't forget me,' he said, `I am Coven.' And then the little brat tried to kill him." Gideon leaned forward and touched the child's jet black hair. "Don't forget her face, Albus. She is Coven."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Gideon frowned. He stood and turned away to exit the room."Let us pray you are right."  
  
They heard a scream downstairs. Both ran to stairway and called down.  
  
"Lily screamed." James explained. "Drucilla's gone."  
  
Gideon ran down, followed close by Dumbledore. "You were suppose to be watching her!"  
  
"I turned my back for a second." Lily explained. "She couldn't have gone far..."  
  
"I know where she went." Dumbledore said wearily. "To retrieve Snape."  
  
"Calm down!" Snape ordered but his hands wouldn't obey. He was fumbling for his wand. He had to remain calm and focused. He thought of Drucilla and Alchemy, they needed him. He had to help them, like he failed to do with Melanie. "I swear Melanie...this will work."  
  
"It will."  
  
Severus turned, his wand drawn but he was totally unprepared for what he saw. He tried not to smile but failed as a wave of joy flooded him. Drucilla was running towards and he took her into his arms tightly. She was crying and gingerly he kissed each and every tear away. She began to speak but he placed a icy finger on her lips.  
  
"I kiss you now because I long too." His mind was racing. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Melanie. It was something in the depths of his heart he longed to discover a name for. "Drucilla..."  
  
She smiled knowingly. "Come on."  
  
Snape shook his head and turned back to the body, he gripped his wand tightly and muttered the curse. The boy's body morphed into the image of a small, raven haired girl. Alchemy. Then, he muttered another word and the body caught fire. He sighed heavily. Alistair would see the fire, he would come and see the remains and know Alchemy was dead. He stepped forward, looking deep into the flames. He smiled, relieved. "It's over, Drucilla...it's going to work. I know it...it's going to work." He felt light and free and he could have laughed out of delight. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"Severus."  
  
He turned. Drucilla was standing stiffly, her eyes dull. It took a moment to understand what was going on. Then, from the shadows, Alistair stepped towards the fire. He looked down at the charring bone. "What happened?"  
  
"She killed the Coven child." Snape explained, keeping his voice cool. He had to remain steady. "I was just about to do the same..."  
  
Alistair glanced to him, amused. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Severus." He turned to Drucilla. "Cruico!"  
  
Drucilla's scream erupted through the forest as she writhed in pain. Severus studied the scene like he had times before, cursing himself for the void of pity and sorrow he felt. He desperately wanted to feel something towards the scene, anything except what he was feeling now. In his stomach churned hatred. Simple, pure hatred towards Drucilla and her foolishness. She should have never came back... His hand found his wand and he pulled it.  
  
"Avada Kedreva!" He shouted. 


	7. Running Clean

Evil is like water, it abounds, is cheap, soon fouls, but runs itself clear   
  
of taint. __ Samuel Butler  
  
Chapter 7: Running Clean  
  
The cloaked viator entered the house without a word. The black cassock glided around the person, inviting shadows to surround him, like a demon. The hood was inclined as if the creature hidden under the visage was bowing his head.  
  
As the demon entered no one moved except the Auror. Gideon slipped his hand into his cloak and gripped his wand. He withdrew it and pointed it at the Death Eater. The demon noticed and jerked his head towards Gideon's direction, revealing a pale ivory mask underneath the black hood. It was without a nose or mouth, allowing only small, slender slits for the eyes, like a serpent.  
  
"Remove your wand and place it on the floor, in the name of the Ministry." Gideon said fiercely.  
  
The demon made a sound like a laughter. He began to mutter something as he walked slowly towards Gideon's out reached wand.  
  
"What is he saying?" McGonagall whispered.  
  
The voice was low and throaty. It flowed like blood from a fine wound, smooth and without interruption. "Ewan O'Hara...Aaron Xavier...Terri Hayes...Victor Hayes ...Nicolas Golden...Alissa Pierce..."  
  
"Names..." Dumbledore answered slowly as the words became stronger in more rapid succession.  
  
"Fellow Death Eaters?"  
  
"No," Dumbledore said grimly. "His Victims."  
  
"Allison Denison...Flora Maddox...Beau Gibson ...Halle McKinnon...Dylan McKinnon..." He had walked straight into Gideon's wand, pressing the thin piece of rosewood into his chest, over his heart.  
  
"Stand down...don't make me kill you." Gideon said, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Do it." The Death Eater whispered hoarsely. "If you have half the will to do so." He laughed scornfully again. "Dear Auror, protector of the innocent, my judge, jury and executioner. Kill me like you have countless of my brothers." He pressed closer to the wand, letting it dig into his skin. "Do it!"  
  
He was pleading now. He longed for Gideon to kill him. And Gideon hesitate.  
  
"Have you forgotten the words, Auror?" The Death Eater hissed angrily. "Allow me to refresh your memory. Avada Kedarva. 'Let this thing be destroyed.' Avada Kedarva, say it, come on." He was coaxing Gideon becoming more and more insistent. "Come on, say it! Do it!"  
  
"Put that away!" Dumbledore shouted into the tense air. He began to step forward.  
  
Gideon obeyed, returning his wand to his cloak. He stepped away from the Death Eater staring at his warily.  
  
"Severus..." Dumbledore coaxed softly, taking the Death Eater by the arms. The young man's whole body was tensed and coiled. "Take off the mask, Severus. You don't need it anymore."  
  
Snape slowly obeyed, his mind not fully heeding what Dumbledore was asking. He let the mask slip from his fingers to the floor. It echoed loudly in the still room. He looked worn, tired and weary and about to collapse any moment. He sat where Dumbledore directed him to sit and drank the warm tea Lily told him to drink and then he spoke again. "Drucilla is dead."  
  
Dumbledore paled but recovered slowly. "How?"  
  
"I had to kill her...Alistair was torturing her." He opened his fist and let Drucilla's wand roll unto the floor, next to his mask. "She said Godric's Moor and I knew it must be you." He was looking at Lily and James with those same tormented eyes. "Where is Alchemy?"  
  
"Upstairs." Gideon answered.  
  
Snape rose to move but McGonagall forced him down again. She then kneeled down besides him and began tending his wounds. He forgot he even had them, they were from earlier when he and the Coven had gone baiting. He felt his stomach twist again and he doubled over before he could stop himself. The movement was not lost on McGonagall, Lily or Fenrir who was a Mediwizard. They swooped around like him a bevy of condors, each picking at a different aspect of him. McGonagall was focusing on his milder cuts, such as the ones that razed his face. He hadn't noticed how wrecked he was. He had too many things on his mind earlier, like Drucilla. He winced aloud, trying to fight down the old churning of his stomach. Lily was fussing over him, running upstairs to fetch a change of clothes from him. But it was Fenrir who was the most demanding. He had whipped out his wand and was repairing his more serious wounds.  
  
"Did you know you have a broken rib and another two bruised?" Vladimir asked, mildly amused.  
  
Severus stared at him incredulously. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Vladimir Fenrir, your savior."  
  
"Ah," He nodded as if it all suddenly made sense. He rubbed his chest, where his heart was. "Ow."  
  
James smiled at him. "That beautiful dramatic entrance of yours had a price, didn't it?"  
  
He looked up, sleepy-eyed. James Potter would have been an annoying man had not he and Severus been such good friends. They were reluctant enemies, mainly due to the animosity between Severus and James' best friend Sirius Black. Snape and Potter had met long before Black and remained friends long after him, although it was always clandestine and somewhat begrudgingly on Snape's side. He had always been willing to sever all ties to Potter, but James would never allow it. Although Severus would never admit it, he was secretly thankful for Potter's stubbornness. Snape rubbed his heart again and mutter another "Ow."  
  
James reached over and pulled him by the arm to his feet. "Come on, lets get you away from these clucking hens."  
  
"Thanks...Ow."  
  
"We get the point."  
  
"Do you now?" Severus asked. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."  
  
James ignored him and pulled him out of the room. He led Snape up to his bedroom. It was dark and the bed was messed up from where he and Lily had been roused this evening. James threw a change of clothes at him and told him to dress.  
  
Severus picked up the blue flannel shirt that had fallen on his head. He looked at it distastefully and then looked back at James. "You're kidding."  
  
James smirked. "As much as I would love to accommodate your rather festive taste in color, it's the warmest and besides I think you need out of robes."  
  
He looked down at his soiled robes. His black overcoat had patches of dry rust colored blood stains. He wasn't sure who's blood but it was there glaring up at him as a reminder. He turned away.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
He turned back to James' confused, dark face. He realized he had begun to shake violently and mutter.  
  
"Its alright, Sev. Its alright." James soothed.  
  
He tried to speak but only a muffled sob escaped his lips. He had begun crying. He felt a surge of anger towards his cowardice and tried desperately to regain control. But James had his hands on his shoulders telling him no. James was speaking about things like freedom, mercy, starting a new life, learning to live without the constant darkness, learning how to live as a member of truth. He smiled disbelieving. He wanted to explain to James how he wasn't human. He was a Death Eater. He wasn't a creature who deserved to see the dawn. He wanted to sit James down and explain to him as he would explain to a child the evils he had committed. The sins he had done and how, like at serpent, those sins had become fat on his soul. He wanted to explain to James that the evils he had committed didn't deserve a second chance. He wanted to explain that when he had backed Gideon into the corner, it had not been out of spite but out of justice.  
  
"That's what forgiveness is." James said softly.  
  
Severus jerked his head. He had been speaking aloud. "What?"  
  
"Forgiveness is giving a second chance."  
  
"Its not like I deserve one."  
  
James began to reply but another voice spoke into the silence. "That's why you need one." It was Dumbledore. Severus began to say something but stopped. Dumbledore looked pained and depressed and it stole the words from Severus' mouth. The Headmaster motioned for James to leave. He obeyed without question.  
  
Severus stood at attention, like he would have for Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Sit down, Severus." He was carrying a small basin filled with warm water and a wash cloth. He sat besides Severus and leaned over. He began to unbutton his cloak. The cloak slid pass Snape's shoulders. His robes were austere and simple. Under his outer cloak, he wore a tailored coat. It had a high collar and glided down his slender frame. Underneath that was a white silk shirt, now bright red with blood. He was vaguely aware of Dumbledore's cool hands as they slipped the blue flannel over his worn, tense body. Dumbledore handed him the solid blue pants and stood while Snape changed.  
  
"Did you know that Drucilla had changed her name?" Dumbledore asked. "She didn't want people to give her special treatment on behalf of her uncle."  
  
Snape looked up. The Headmaster's back was turned away from him, staring out into the night. He could sense a heaviness in the elder man's voice. He didn't want to ask the question but he hadn't had his stern control all night and on cue the question came, "Who was her uncle?"  
  
"Her name at birth was Drucilla Anne Dumbledore."  
  
Snape would have felt better if Gideon had killed him. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't!" Dumbledore said, his voice suddenly fierce and angry. "Don't try and apoligize but listen closely Severus...you better earn this. You better earn what she did for you. Because if you don't, her death and that of Melanie's and those people at that church, and all your other victims...all of those innocents who died because of your ignorance and arrogance; they would have not only died in vain but have been shamed in death. Earn this, Severus." Then Dumbledore leaned down and kissed his brow. He looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Welcome back."  
  
Dumbledore had left Severus alone for the first time that evening. He was finally alone and the ordeal was almost over. He didn't know what to do now. He hadn't thought this far ahead. Dumbledore had said to earn this, but how? How do you earn a gift you could never repay? He thought back to the forest, to his mad run and troubled revelation. He tried to make sense of it all but he couldn't. The world was to chaotic now. No one could make sense of it. What would he do now? He couldn't go back to the way it was...this night had changed everything. Amazing, he thought, it had taken just one night to turn his world around. It had taken just one left turn instead of right, one yes instead of no. He buried his head in his hands and wondered what on earth to do now. What did he have now? He was a traitor and a murderer...what on earth did he have now?  
  
"Sevie?"  
  
He had been so deep into his wondering he hadn't noticed the bed had a tiny, female occupant. "Its me, Alchemy."  
  
She crawled to him and threw her arms around him, holding on tight. "Sevie, I'm afraid! Where am I?"  
  
"You're safe, with friends."  
  
"And the Coven? We're are my brothers and sisters?"  
  
"All will be explained when it needs to be, trust me."  
  
"Where's Drucilla?"  
  
"All will be explained when it needs to be. Sleep." He turned to rise but she grabbed him by his arm. "No, don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Alchemy. Not ever again." He whispered seriously.  
  
"Don't let go!" She urged. "Whatever happens..."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "I won't. I won't ever let go."  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hold my hand."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Don't let go of my hand..."  
  
"Whatever happens..." He said as he laid down next her, reclining on his side. She curled closer to him, crawling between his arms and studying his face. He smiled at her. "I won't go anywhere." He said.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes already drifting to sleep. "I...believe you." She leaned over and kissed him. Then she pressed her head against his heartbeat and slid back to sleep.  
  
He looked at her. What did he have now? Her. He kissed her forehead and whispered her real name. He said the name he had given to her the moment he had held for the first time when she had first come into world. He had named her then and tucked the name into the corners of his heart. That was the one thing he had to give her that was good and pure and he would, one day when all this was over. "Goodnight." 


	8. It is Finished

"There will come a time you believe everything is finished.  
  
That will be the beginning."  
  
Chapter 8: It is finished  
  
Severus Snape awoke to the smell of bacon and the warmth of the sun on his face. He was amazed. He wonder briefly as the events of last night replayed in his mind if he was even alive or was this some memory. Muggles said your whole life flashes before your eyes when you die, that is what this must be. It was a memory. The smell of breakfast filled his nose. He smiled grimly. This was a memory from his childhood. The ladies he heard downstairs talking were Sabine, his mother and Sabine's sister Aunt Lorraine. The kids outside laughing were his cousins, the twins Loic and Tristan. His other cousin, Christian would be up any moment to wake him for the meal. He heard men talking too; those must be his father Kaiser and his uncle Pascal. But they were other voices too, ones he couldn't place. He wondered briefly if they were just other members of his father's work. They must be. Snape nodded. It all made perfect sense. He was dead and for some reason, he was back in France at  
his Aunt's home. As a child, he spent holidays and later he stayed summers there when he was at Hogwarts. It was the one of the few times he was ever truly happy.  
  
He stretched in the bed and immediately he was greeted with pain surging through his body. Grim realization struck him, the pain let him know he wasn't know he wasn't dead. Not yet, anyways. Gingerly, careful to mind his ribs, he stood and turned back to the window. It hadn't been a dream. It had all been real. He had betrayed his Master. He had risked life and limb for a child and a woman. And he had failed to save her life. He shut his eyes and shuttered.  
  
"My god...what on earth did I do?" He asked himself. The answer came to him in the silence. You became a good guy. "Fine thing if it gets you killed." He stood and crossed the room to where a pile of his clothing had been laid out for him.  
  
Severus entered the kitchen dressed in black and purple robes. He had showered and was recovering nicely. Gideon stood when he entered and the room tensed. Their eyes met and Gideon nodded, motioning to a seat besides him. The kitchen was cramped with people. McGonagall and Lily were busy making the meal and Gideon, Vladimir, and James were seated around the table enjoying coffee. The back door was opened and outside Dumbledore was playing with Alchemy and James. Severus watched them and smiled.  
  
"She's leaving with me and Gideon." Vladimir said into the silence. "We're leaving after breakfast and Minerva has already arranged somewhere for you to hide for a while before we can find something permanent."  
  
"I am not going anywhere." Snape said.  
  
Vladimir looked concerned. "What?"  
  
"I'm not to going to run and hide like some animal."  
  
"There are places to hide."  
  
Snape turned his head and stared at Vladimir. Fenrir began to shift uneasily under his gaze. "Lord Voldemort will search for me if I go. I won't risk the child's safety with something as trivial as my own."  
  
"He will kill you if he finds out."  
  
"Alistair's failure to save her from Drucilla is his own. Voldemort trusts me and has no reason to question it. I'm staying."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
It was Gideon asking the question but Snape wasn't sure if he was asking as an Auror or a friend. Snape looked down at the table and pulled a napkin towards him. He asked Lily for her quill and quietly began writing. Everyone watched with interest as he filled the napkin with his spidery script. When he was done, he slid it towards Gideon and leaned back to watch.  
  
Gideon paled as he read it. "You have my address written here, and Mad-Eye's! You have information on countless Aurors here! This information is classified, how on earth did you get this?"  
  
"He is an informant in the Ministry. Richard Wright. I suggest you expose him today because tonight he is to be part of a hit against the Auror Gabriel Baron and his family."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because," Snape answered cooly. "I arranged it." He didn't wait to hear any more of Gideon's exclamations. He stood and went outside to see Alchemy.  
  
She was levitating a feather above Harry's head without the aid of a wand. Dumbledore was watching with curiosity. Snape didn't need to explain her talent, somehow the Headmaster already knew.  
  
"We placed a memory charm on her this morning." He said to Snape softly. "Its better that way." He paused. "She doesn't remember you."  
  
Snape looked down at Alchemy but said nothing. She was completely ignoring him, like most kids would when playing with another child. She was giggling and bouncing up and down, enjoying the innocence of childhood. She glanced up at him, smiled politely before bounding off with Harry again. He watched her go with a million things racing through his mind.  
  
She had met his gaze with recognizing her Severus. He never thought such a thing was possible. He had never been far from her. She could always expect that when she called for him, he would be there. Not remember him? The idea disturbed him slightly. Ever since she was born, he had been a part of her life. He had kept her safe for some mysterious reason he couldn't define even if he had wanted too.  
  
A slow smile crossed his stoic features. Perhaps it was for the better that she was allowed to live a life without him. After all, she was the reason he had turned his back on everything he thought he believed it, he should allow her to do the same. Let her choose her own way. Let her find her own cannon and dogma without his sardonic opinions impeding her. He nodded. Yes, things were as they should be. But he still had a nagging concern he knew could be easily remedied.  
  
"You're look after her won't you?" He asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Everyone involved had made a promise to protect her."  
  
Snape nodded as a symbol of his fidelity towards the covenant. He believed she would be safe. Drucilla had died to ensure her safety and because of that Alchemy would be forever protected. It was old magic, older then even his ancient craft of potions. And seven people had sworn to be there if ever a time came that the old magic failed. It was finished. Nothing more could be done. Snape nodded again, a serenity coming over him that filled his soul with completion.  
  
It was finally over. 


End file.
